Amrita
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: "Asal kau tahu, vampir tidak mengenal gender". ucap Kyuhyun yang berlanjut dengan mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. Hyaa  Summary gagal xD A KyuMin fic. mind to RnR?;P


**AMRITA**

**Author : **Akiru Akihime

**Beta : **Yuera Akihime

**Chapter : **1/1

**Fandom : **Super Junior

**Pairing : **KyuMin

**Genre : **Fluff | Angst | Fantasy

**Rating : **PG - 15

**Warning :** Yaoi | VampireKyu – PoorMin | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | bosenin | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD | a little Rant| **OOC** as always. [lol]

**Disclaimer : I have my own idea... but nothing for both of them... Both of them officially totaly OUT OF REAL CHARA ^^ I made it one..**

**Music :** Amrita by Yui Makino

Enjoy...

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuh, dicampakkan lagi. Dan kali ini tidak ada perasaan berat menghimpitku. Syukurlah. Mungkin karena terlampau sering dicampakkan membuatku terbiasa dengan keadaan semua ini. Mungkin memang bukan dia yang terbaik. Masih banyak yeoja lain. Biar saja. yeoja dengan senyum imut itu tidak cocok untukku, dia terlampau kekanakkan. Yah~ Setidaknya aku masih bisa berpikir positif.

Tetapi kenapa aku yang harus dicampakkan? Lagi? Seharusnya dia yang kucampakkan terlebih dahulu! Sial! Wajah innocent itu menipuku! Harusnya aku percaya kata Wookie dia penipu kelas kakap!

Huwa...! kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Pabboya! Okey, pelajaran hari ini, jangan percaya wajah imut.

Air hujan jatuh satu persatu dari atas langit. Gerimis dari tadi sore. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Dicampakkan yeoja autis, Apartemen yang bocor pasti kembali merusak tumpukan majalah kesayanganku di lantai, cucian yang kebasahan karena hujan, aku lupa mengambilnya tadi sore karena terburu-buru dipanggil makhluk kasat mata itu. Baju yang kotor kena tempias becekan di depan restoran tadi, Dan sekarang? Terkurung di halte menunggu bus terakhir malam ini. Kenapa nasibku begitu menyedihkan?

"Yeoja sialan! Mentang-mentang artis jangan seenaknya, setan!"

Tanpa sengaja aku teriak. Menoleh kiri kanan berharap tidak ada yang melihat. Fiuh~ untung saja tidak ada. Mana mungkin ada manusia yang kelayapan jam 11 malam di tengah gerimis ini. Kecuali..

Eits? Siapa itu?

Setidaknya 10 detik yang lalu aku melihat tidak ada seorangpun di sisi kananku, kenapa sekarang ada? Aneh! Lagipula aku pasti bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang jika dia baru datang, tapi dalam 10 detik? Namja itu duduk di sudut halte, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tegap, tapi cukup bagus untuk ukuran namja… sexy? bersih tanpa ada air hujan yang menetes dari atas kepalanya jika dia memang benar-benar pelari cepat dari tempat berlindung terdekat.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku takut-takut. Entah kenapa aku begitu penasaran terhadap namja itu.

Namja itu masih lurus menghadap ke depan, pelan tapi pasti aku mendekatinya, ya, aku begitu penasaran dengan namja pucat ini. Kini dari dekat aku dapat melihat bibirnya yang begitu biru. Jarinya yang begitu indah, rambutnya yang begitu kelam. Kedua matanya yang tajam. Hidungnya yang mancung. Ternyata dia indah. Dia begitu indah.

Hey? Kenapa aku bisa terlalu cepat tertarik pada orang asing?

Dia namja.

Lagipula aku merasa aku lebih cantik dari dia.

Perlahan dia melihat ke arahku.

"Apakah aku boleh meminta darahmu?"

Ngek? Darah?

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

Namja ini pun tersenyum.

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..  
><strong>

Lima bulan berlalu.

"Minnie, aku haus. Minta darahmu." Sepasang tangan dingin melingkar di leherku ketika kedua tanganku masih berkutat dengan mangkuk-mangkuk penuh lemak bekas makan malam tadi.

"Sakit!"

Berlari ke sudut ruangan sambil mengeluarkan bawang putih dari celana training ku. Kemarin malam aku diberi tahu Wookie kalau vampir takut bawang putih, setidaknya untuk jaga-jaga. Sejak kemarin aku selalu membawanya setelah lima bulan selalu gagal mencari cara menghindari 'serangan' Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bawang putih? Kau ini kuno sekali Minnie, apa kau tidak tahu tubuh kami sudah bisa memproduksi anti biotik zat yang terkandung dalam bawang putih?" Kyu pun tertawa.

"Cih, sial!" Umpatku kesal.

"Makanya jangan melawan." Kyu mendekati ku perlahan. Sudah jadi ritual hariannya untuk menghisap darahku setiap malamnya. Aku heran, kenapa aku tidak berubah menjadi vampir seperti di film-film? Atau paling tidak mati kehabisan darah. Kyuhyun dulu juga bingung ketika pertama kali dia menghisap darahku di halte. Aku hanya merasakan sakit seperti di gigit kucing. Tidak lebih. Tidak ada kejang-kejang, tidak ada sesak nafas, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, semua normal, mungkin itu yang membuatnya sangat leluasa untuk menikmati darahku, lalu kenapa aku harus membawanya ke Apartemen ku? Ternyata aku memang bodoh! Cih..

Hawa dingin mulai menyergap di sekitarku ketika Kyu mendekatkan bibirnya ke leherku. Kedua taring yang akan menyentuh leherku yang lengket karena keringat. Keringat? He?

"STOP!" teriakku asal sambil mendorong tubuh Kyu menjauhiku.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku berkeringat, bau!" sambil mengendus di sekitar tubuhku dan ternyata memang bau. Baru kusadari aku belum mandi dari pagi.

"Bau?" Kyu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya bau, setidaknya aku harus mandi dulu." Sontak membuat Kyu tertawa yang segera membuatku heran. Apa ada yang aneh?

"Well, aku suka wangi tubuhmu." Ujar Kyu di sela-sela tawanya dan entah kenapa berhasil membuatku malu. Kupastikan wajahku semerah lampion di rumah makan china di ujung jalan sana. Cih.

Hey! Kenapa pula aku ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat?

Tiba-tiba Kyu menghentikan tawanya.

"Hey, Sepertinya kau mulai menyukaiku"

Ngek? Suka? ANDWAEEEEEEE! Gak mungkin!

"He? Aku ini namja tahu! Walaupun aku cantik aku tetap Namja!" Ujarku lantang yang terakhir baru kusadari terdengar memalukan. Impuls aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa masih grogi juga, sih? Hayo lah! Masa malu-maluin gini? Masa harus mati muda karena serangan jantung mendadak? Gak lucu!

Kembali secara tiba-tiba tangan Kyu mengangkat daguku dan memaksaku untuk melihatnya. Kedua bola matanya yang begitu tajam. Hidungnya yang mancung, wajah pangerannya. Dia memang sangat tampan.

"Asal kau tahu vampir tidak mengenal gender"

Kyu tersenyum. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Menempel dan melumatnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kyu menciumku?

Sebuah ciuman?

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

Cih, tubuh bagian bawahku sakit! Huh… Apa setiap vampir mainnya selalu keras, ya? Sakit, nih! Sedangkan dia?

Huh, berjalan dengan santainya sambil bersiul kesenangan di sebelahku. Sial! Sekali-kali harus aku yang jadi seme! Lihat saja!

"Segar!" Kyu merenggangkan tubuhnya ke sana kemari. Sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi. Gerimis. dan dia selalu seperti itu berkeliaran di malam hari dan mengajakku ikut serta. Mana badanku lengket semua akibat ulahnya. Aku belum mandi, Pabbo!

"Aroma tubuhmu memang wangi, ya Sungminnie?" Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Menghembuskan nafasnya di telingaku yang segera membuatku menggelinjang kegelian.

Dasar vampir tidak berperasaan!

"Hey, aku haus." Kyu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lagi?" Aku sudah pasrah saja, menyingkirkan rambut yang menggantung di sekitar leher bagian kananku. Sudahlah. Dia memang seperti itu. Aku bisa apa?

"Tunggu sebentar disini. Sepertinya darah yeoja itu enak!"

Dengan tampang cengo melihat Kyu yang menunjuk seorang yeoja berpakaian sangat minim sedang duduk di tepi jalan. Berlari mengejar yeoja itu.

Sial! Binatang buas akan selalu menjadi binatang buas. Dia memang tidak punya perasaan. Benar-benar vampir yang payah. Cih!

Cih, kenapa aku menjadi sakit melihatnya yang kini melumat habis bibir yeoja itu? Dengan wajahnya yang tampan semua orang pasti akan bertekuk lutut di depannya. Sial. Kenapa aku ini? Tangan yang mengelus mesra rambut yeoja itu punyaku. Bibirnya itu milikku! Bibir yang yang sepertinya menikmati kecupan yeoja -pelacur tentu saja- sedang merambat turun ke leher. Aku bisa melihat yeoja itu begitu menikmati.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku ini?

Jantungku kembali tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Kyu mengeluarkan taring dan menancapkannya dileher yeoja itu. Percuma dia memberontak. Kyu terlalu kuat. Tidak akan ada yang melihat disini hanya ada aku yang sepertinya cemburu melihatnya.

Hey? Katakan sekali lagi! Aku cemburu?

Ooo.. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Cemburu berarti suka, suka bisa jadi cinta? Dia namja, setan! Dan lagipula dia vampir! Vampir! Ternyata aku sudah gila! Arghhh! Sial!

_"Vampir tidak mengenal gender"_

Terngiang kata-kata Kyu tadi sore. Benarkah? Vampir tidak mengenal gender? Lalu kenapa dia begitu menikmati darah pelacur itu. Aku lebih cantik dari yeoja itu! Aku tekankan sekali lagi, aku lebih cantik! Dasar vampir busuk!

Berlari ke tempat Kyu dan menarik paksa tangan Kyu.

"PULANG!"

Kyu terdiam. Melepaskan yeoja itu yang sepertinya sudah mati.

"Hey, aku masih haus!"

"Aku bilang pulang ya pulang, sial!"

Kyu masih keheranan ketika aku menarik paksa dan membawanya jauh dari mayat yeoja itu. Sedikit aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum setelah itu. Apakah ini lucu?

Setelah sedikit jauh dari 'bangkai' pelacur itu. Kyu menahan langkahku.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Iya!"

Eh?

Impuls Kyu tertawa -bahak yang membuatku kesulitan menarik tangannya lagi.

"Memangnya lucu? Ha?" Ujarku sambil berkacak pinggang. Ternyata sulit menyembunyikan rona merah wajahku walau aku telah berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan menekuk wajahnya.

Kyu masih tertawa.

Dan ternyata dia memang begitu manis. Bibirnya yang biru itu bisa menghasilkan senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat. Rambut auburn yang begitu berkilauan diterpa lampu jalan. Kerutan di sudut matanya ketika dia tertawa. Kenapa dia jadi begitu manis?

Argh! Aku ini kenapa?

"Apa kau mulai menyukaiku?" Kyu menghentikan tawanya dan mengacak rambutku perlahan. Sentuhan yang memang milikku. Bukan pelacur tadi. Aku berdebar-debar karenanya. Aku merasa senang berada di dekatnya. Menerima sentuhan-sentuhan oleh tangan dinginnya. Saat itu aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Tapi, apakah yang kurasakan itu bisa diartikan suka? Melihat sepertinya Kyu sama sekali tidak merasakan debaran itu selain aku. Menyedihkan.

Apa boleh buat. Sepertinya aku memang cemburu. Dan aku harus bisa mengerti itu.

"Mana kutahu!"

Kyu pun kembali tersenyum.

"Kau cemburu tapi kau tidak menyukaiku?" Kyu sepertinya menantangku.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Melipat kedua tanganku dan berbalik meninggalkannya namun hanya berhasil sesaat karena Kyu kembali menahanku.

"Kau yang lebih manis dariku." Sepertinya Kyu bisa membaca pikiranku. Kembali dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Melumatnya habis seperti manusia kelaparan. Lidahnya menjilati seluruh bagian depan bibirku. Aku tidak akan kalah. Aku masih bisa bertahan. Dia tidak akan bisa masuk. Mendorong tubuhnya ke sana kemari seperti orang gila. Lihat saja. Aku yang akan menang. Aku tidak akan memperdulikan debaran jantung yang belum kunjung kembali normal.

Kyu menggigit ujung bibirku sedikit, impuls membuatku teriak dan di saat itulah dia tersenyum dan berhasil mendobrak masuk ke dalam mulutku. Menyusuri langit-langit mulutku dengan lidahnya.

Okey aku kalah. Sial! Dia seperti memberikan tanda di seluruh bagian mulutku.

Aku? Sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah. Lagipula aku tidak bisa bohong aku begitu menyukai saat ini. Andai saja doraemon benar-benar ada, aku akan memintanya untuk mengeluarkan alat yang bisa menghentikan waktu. Cih, ternyata aku benar-benar makhluk munafik.

Kyu merambat turun ke bawah. Memaksaku berbaring di atas trotoar. Kuharap tidak ada kotoran anjing di dekat sini. Membuka jaket biruku dengan tergesa-gesa sambil tetap melumat dan bergemul dengan bagian leherku.

He? Dia akan 'menyerangku' di jalanan ini?

Jeongmal Pabbonika!

"Kyu hentikan! Ini di jalan!" Meronta dalam dekapan Kyu yang begitu posesif. Aku harus bisa menghentikannya. Aku tidak mau ditemukan dalam keadaan telanjang oleh polisi yang berjaga malam ini.

"Tidak ada yang melihat, kalaupun ada yang melihat mereka pasti akan mati." Kyu sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan bagian punggungku. Menghisapnya dan memberikan tanda merah.

Hwa..! kumohon. Jangan disini!

Tapi percuma dia berhasil membuaiku dalam sentuhan magisnya. Aku begitu menikmati sentuhannya, sangat. Tangan dinginnya yang menjalar di punggungku atau sentuhan bibirnya yang bermain di daun telingaku. Tapi apakah hanya aku saja yang menikmati ini semua. Hell. Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya.

"Kyu?"

"Ya?"

"Kumohon berhenti." Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah. Rasanya sakit membayangkan hanya aku saja yang menikmati ini semua. Menikmati tubuhnya yang ada didalam pelukanku kini. Senyuman dinginnya di pagi hari. Tindakan usilnya yang menggangguku ketika mencuci piring. Bermain air dan busa ketika mencuci pakaian bersama. Atau hanya mengganggu makan malam. Apa hanya aku saja yang menikmati semua itu.

Kyu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum berdiri dan duduk di sebelahku yang masih telentang. Aku kemudian berbalik sambil merapikan pakaianku yang kusut. Kyu marah padaku?

"Apakah kau menikmatinya?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

Kyu diam.

Diam-diam aku berbalik dan melihatnya dari bawah tempatku kini. Berapa kali harus kukatakan dia memang indah. Dia sedang duduk menatap langit malam. Wajahnya makin pucat dari beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dia memang hanya binatang buas. Tidak lebih.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang" Membereskan celanaku yang sudah terbuka resletingnya dan berdiri di depan Kyu yang masih menatap langit. Ya, aku sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan mungkin aku akan dicampakkan lagi. Sial.

"Hey?" Panggil Kyu kemudian tanpa melihatku.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya vampir"

Berjalan gontai pulang ke rumah. Selesai sudah. Aku sudah dicampakkan lagi tanpa berani memulai.

Fuh~ Percuma. Tampang cantikku tidak membantu sama sekali.

Hey! Kenapa aku masih bisa bercanda? Jelas-jelas aku sudah dicampakkan. Sekarang hatiku sakit berbeda dengan kisahku yang dulu. Baru kali ini aku ingin menangis dengan kerasnya. Pabbo! Kyu sialan!

"Kubilang berhenti!" Kyu berlari mengejarku dan meraih tanganku. Memaksaku melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Sudah. Cukup sudah.

"Ya, aku cemburu padamu! Cemburu yang artinya suka dan bisa jadi cinta! Apa itu salah?" Ujarku kalap. Kedua bola mataku sepertinya memerah menahan amarah. Kyu masih terlihat tenang. Memiringkan kepalanya yang baru kusadari kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi warna keemasan.

Kyu kembali tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitamku pelan.

"Dan kau tahu? Kau sepertinya tidak tahu! Cih!"

Kyu makin memperlebar senyumannya.

Aku menunudukkan kepalaku dalam. Entah bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Rapuh seperti yeoja. Sial. Ternyata aku memang uke. Cih!

Tiba-tiba Kyu menarik daguku perlahan dan memaksaku untuk melihatnya. Dia tersenyum dalam bibirnya yang begitu biru.

Dia memang tampan.

"Apakah kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" Kataku pada akhirnya. Entah dia akan melemparku ke jurang yang terdalam atau membawaku ke langit dengan jawabannya nanti, aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tergantung"

Dahiku berkerut.

"Apakah darahmu cukup memuaskanku atau tidak"

Aku menunduk kembali. Ternyata makhluk buas akan selalu menjadi makhluk buas. Mustahil menyuruh harimau makan bayam.

Cih. Setidaknya dia akan selalu berada di sisiku. Kudengar vampir hidup lebih lama dari manusia.

Tiba-tiba gerimis jatuh satu persatu di atas kepalaku. Tiba-tiba. Atmosfer yang bagus bukan? Sial. Gerimis yang membuatku enggan berfikir lebih lama lagi.

"Kau bisa mencobanya sekarang"

Namja di hadapanku kini tetap indah dalam senyuman birunya. Memamerkan dua taring yang menyembul dibalik mulutnya.

Akupun ikut tersenyum ketika taring itu menyentuh kulit leherku.

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**END**

Hiyaaaaaaaaa~ Ini fic punya Akiru loh~ Akiru jago banged nulis fic rumit begini *menurut saya*XD

Akiru nitip salam sama readers. Mohon doa nya, dia sedang ikut KKN (Kuliah Kerja Nyata) disuatu desa *halah* nan jauh dimato XDD

Setiap saya sedih pasti Akiru yang nenangin. Baik nasihat maupun dengan fanfic xD  
>dan saya dapat 1 ff baru dari empunya kkk~ I love u Akiru 3 #pelukCium<p>

Ok deh. Makasih buat readers yg mau baca atau sekedar buka XD

Kalo udah baca wajib review loh! Kalo ga biasnya jodoh sama saya! *plak*XD

Direview ya :D

Jaa ne! ^0^)/~


End file.
